Inspiration
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: He answered, "I mean, the plot’s great, and the characters are wonderful, I’ll give it that... But the romance is rather lacking... It’s obvious that the writer hasn’t even been kissed before." Well, she hadn't been kissed YET, perhaps. Naoko oneshot


At Tomoeda library a group of high school girls, accompanied by a pair of boys, entered as always. Also as always, four of them wandered off in two pairs, a boy and a girl each. One of them smiled and tailed one of the couples with a wickedly happy smile. The last girl simply went her own way as always and unsurprisingly drifted to the fantasy aisle.

There was another person there that day, reading to himself on the floor as he leaned against the shelf. The girl paid him no mind as she ran her hand over the spines of the books, reading the titles one by one with indecision. Which should she read?

"Can't decide?" said a voice by her ear.

The girl jumped and spun, shocked. She adjusted her unbalanced glasses, frowning. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

The boy who had been reading shrugged. "I can't help it. It's way too fun. So, you can't decide?"

Half-smiling, the girl shook her head. "No. I've either already read it or I simply can't choose. It's annoying. What are you reading?"

"It's not spectacular, but it is really good. Here," he said, holding the book out for her to see.

The girl looked at him with curiosity. "Why that book?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think of it?"

With a shrug he answered, "It's not as good as it could be. I mean, the plot's great, and the characters are wonderful, I'll give it that. The descriptions are beautifully written, and the adventure is well planned. But the romance is rather lacking. Call me a sap, but I do love a good romance plot. And yet it's obvious that the writer hasn't even been kissed before," he said, rolling his eyes.

The girl turned pink and bit her lip. "Oh."

He looked at her, and grinned flirtatiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know the name of the author of that book?" she said quietly.

"Yanagisawa Naoko. I actually do like her books a lot, but the issue with the romance bothers me quite a bit."

"He likes my books," the girl whispered to herself, and then she cringed. She had _not_ meant to say that out loud.

And, of course, he heard her. "You? You're Yanagisawa Naoko?"

She nodded, blushing. "Yeah."

His gray eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome! I never thought she'd be somebody my age, much less living so close!"

Naoko said nothing.

He held out a hand. "I'm Nomiya Kyou, basketball team star of Seijou High, professional fantasy book reader, and expert flirt."

She shook her hand, smiling timidly. "Nice to meet you. I'm afraid I've never seen you before. I never watch the sports."

"I figured that out. You didn't recognize me on sight," he said with a smirk. "How often do you come to this library?"

"Nearly daily," Naoko said.

"Good. I had a feeling coming early for a change would end up being a good decision. I have to leave. So, can I see you again tomorrow?"

Naoko smiled. "I guess if I'm here, then yes."

Kyou laughed. "Make sure to be here," he told her. And then suddenly he tilted her face up and kissed her on the lips, shocking her to the point where she was entirely immobile.

When he pulled away, he winked. "I just thought my favorite romance-challenged author needed a little inspiration. Or maybe I just find myself attracted to your dazzling brilliance and beauty. Probably both. See you around."

Entirely thrown off-balance, with flaming cheeks, Naoko pressed a hand to her lips for some time.

At last she smiled a little bit. Inspiration, indeed.

.o0o.

Ah, yet another random middle-of-the-night idea for a one-shot. It's a bad habit of mine, huh? Surprisingly, neither ET or SS in this. Okay, technically there IS a mention of SS, and CT for that matter, but only a MENTION.

I have a challenge, if any of you are willing to take it up. I would love to see this oneshot become a full-blown story, but I know I wouldn't be able to do it anywhere near the justice I think it deserves. So, I hereby state that should you want to make this oneshot the first chapter of any story, please do so. Let me know, but I won't protest. More likely I'll read it with pure happiness. So, any of you up to it?

Thanks again for reviewing and brightening my day! (Even though usually it's the night.)


End file.
